demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha (Letric Tech's Titanboa pet)
"That is the biggest non-drakon snake I have ever seen," Huntress staying at AULTech HQ. Samantha is the first ressurected Titanboa, through the use of genetic engineering thanks to AulTech Industries. Unbeknowest too the scientists who verified the success in genetic engineering, Letric Tech had this particular Titanboa gentically altered from the orginal Titanboa. On the Estate At the Letric Tech Estate, Samantha freely roams the halls of the estate. Servants who at one point were not able to cope with the snake being present were replaced with incredibly sophisticated androids. She roams the halls and swims in the very large estate pool on the property. Being a predator she is fed often by the estate but this doesn't stop her from trying to eat other things beside her meals. These often include animals that stray on the property, birds, and other creatures. Samantha is also among the friendliest of creatures produced through genetic engineering. Being very friendly, Samantha behaves more like a puppy rather than a snake at times, she greets people with a very large hug, which sometimes without meanign to causes pain. To her master though she has a special welcome when he comes, on the rare occasions that he does of course. Among the hunters who rarely come as well, they share in that same similar experience. The experience Samantha likes testing her abilities. When her master does come home, she bursts out of the mansions front entrance picks him up in her mouth, holds him in her throat and and slithers toward the back patio near to the pool and fountain, where she wraps around the fountain before reversing her esophagus muscles and spilling him out into the fountain, once he's wet she begins to lick him continuously. Until he hugs her head and climbs out of the fountain. With the hunters though it is a different story, they get to end up in the stomach before being given the same treatment before getting out of the fountain as well. At AULTech HQ It is a rare occurrence that occasionally Samantha is moved AulTech HQ where she resides her masters quarters located within the structure. It is here that the hunters also stay before they are moved to the Estate. In a game played, the hunters of Artemis, strip off their clothing and go hide, after turning out the lights, and then Samantha must go and find them and eat them all, the last one found is the winner, and the rest are then released from her stomach. Sometimes the game lasts hours or just a few minutes, since Letric's residence there covers 38,000 sq feet of space, there is a lot of room to strip, hide, seek and eat. Letric Tech never participates in the game much to the displeasure of the Huntress, and especially of Artemis, who finds him just about the only human male, acceptable in her book. Despite this, Letric Tech often allows Samantha to occasionally roam the halls not currently used by employees for the day, or evening. Samantha is considered very well to be the one pet almost anyone can grow to like, and again and again she repeatedly proves her loyality to her friends and owner, in the words of Letric Tech, "You don't have to trust her, there isn't any need, when you see her and her friendlyness to everyone, you turst her completely, and she never lets you down, I know i am always safe in her coils." Category:Freeman23 Category:Letric Tech